


柔情不诉

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	柔情不诉

01

也不知道是怎么了，前段时间迷上听戏泡着戏园子的杨家少爷着了魔发了疯一样地竟然嚷嚷着要去学唱戏。

不是穷困潦倒的人是不会去唱戏的，杨家也算是有头有脸的大户人家，怎么会容忍自己的儿子去擦脂抹粉，唱那些咿咿呀呀的玩意儿。

杨家的少爷想去学唱戏，是有缘由的。

戏园子里新来了一位角儿，那声音犹如穿云裂帛，高堂满座无不喝彩。杨九郎就是其中的一位，戒指钱包直接往台上扔，他也不像别人那样请着角儿去唱堂会，他只会傻愣愣地往台上扔钱，花好久的时间等在后台，等那位角儿点头同意他进去说上一两句话。

角儿名字叫张云雷，清高得很，最起码别人这样说他。每一回杨九郎等在后台，说着戏里面的戏词，央着张云雷多唱几句，张云雷都没有理过他。

我不唱给你听，唱不唱只凭我自己的心情。

饶是这样的态度，杨九郎依旧跟在他身后屁颠屁颠地傻乐着。糕点小吃，只要是张云雷喜欢的，杨九郎就全都送过去。

后来杨九郎想到一个能够更多时间见到张云雷的法子，那就是去学唱戏。愣生生的坐在后台拿起那些描着颜色，张云雷喝着茶，只觉得这样的杨九郎有些好笑的可爱。

张云雷当然知道杨家是不会让杨九郎来学戏的，他挑起桌子上的盒子，把杨九郎的手给拉过来。

他说他不教杨九郎。

02

白日的太阳很足，照得人暖烘烘的。换作是别日，杨九郎肯定是要抱着冰钻进自己的屋子里去吃西瓜的，只是今日他有别的事情要做。

张云雷答应和他一起吃饭。

没见过世面的杨家少爷第一次面对着自己满柜子的衣服犯愁，他把衣服来来回回选了好多次，最后还是只穿了一身才刚定做的西服。

奔去赴约的路上，杨九郎一路欢喜，直到看到了临窗而坐的张云雷才算是按捺下自己那颗跳跃的心。他坐在张云雷的身边，连点菜也都是晕晕乎乎的，直到张云雷凑过来，把他领口的扣子重新系好，他才有些回神。

“有什么急事吗，扣子都扣错了。”

说是因为赶来见你才扣错的扣子太没面子了，杨九郎不答话，也学着张云雷托腮顺着他的目光看去。

楼下是热闹的人间场景，敲锣打鼓的是长长的迎亲队伍。杨九郎几乎都要靠在张云雷的身上了，他看着窗外的热闹，嘴角不自觉地上扬。

好像那十里红妆是为杨九郎准备的。

“喜欢？”张云雷看着伏在自己身上的杨九郎，只是摩挲着他的腰淡淡地笑，“那么喜欢看热闹，还是想要成亲？”

“九郎，你是不是也到了该成亲的年纪了？”

“成亲这种热闹的事情谁不喜欢？”杨九郎托着腮，转过头来拉着张云雷的手让他过来看，“那个新娘真的好好看，也不知道是哪家的千金被娶走了。”

“那你可要抓紧了，这种千金小姐娶一个少一个。”张云雷关上窗，推开杨九郎有些闷闷道。他的语气不咸不淡，杨九郎听出了那么点酸，笑着凑过去戳了戳张云雷的腰。

“角儿，你想没想过成亲？”杨九郎完全是因为好奇，不知道谁能够配得上张云雷这样的人。他也就是玩笑话，他想着如果张云雷开口说想过，那么他就会半真半假地问张云雷想不想和他成亲。

杨九郎有这样的念头，他在第一次见张云雷的那一刻起就生出了想和张云雷一直如此下去的念想。

可没想到张云雷认真又冷漠地摇头。

张云雷说他从来没想过。

穷苦的人只要能够活下去，其他的什么都不想。戏词里的那些才子佳人的恩怨纠葛张云雷早就看透了许多，成亲没什么好的，不是你情我愿的龙凤配太多了，许多人爱而不得。

爱，是人间最苦的东西。

我不信这些。

03

杨九郎大概知道了张云雷为什么清冷孤傲，也明白了无论自己做什么张云雷都不爱搭理他。有时候张云雷也会问杨九郎，问杨九郎为什么这么喜欢跟在他身后。

“因为我在意你，我喜欢你。”杨九郎每一次都是一样的话，他看见张云雷的眼里都是清冷，他想要做到更多，让张云雷明白自己的一片心。

“你还指望着在我这里耗下去一辈子吗？”杨家早就不满杨九郎和张云雷交往甚密了，尽管杨九郎不说，张云雷也都知道。

“你又不可能和我成亲，你最终还是要继承家业过你娇妻在侧的日子，你老来找我有什么意思。”

一句话将杨九郎的话堵在嘴边。他本来有一肚子的话，可这时候什么都讲不出来了。张云雷一直在拒绝他，在人多嘈杂的后台拒绝过他，也在只有他们两个人的地方拒绝过他。甚至有一次，杨九郎的唇瓣擦过张云雷的，他情动之下侧过去要亲的脸，张云雷都躲开了他。

“我也不知道是为什么，好像见到你就发疯了一样。你就当我是疯了吧，为了你喜欢听戏，也为了和你离得近些甚至想要去学唱戏。我只渴望着你能够理我一理，看我一看，不要把我当成和其他人一样。”

“我以为，我和别人在你的心里，终归是有些不一样的。”

记得张云雷的所有喜好，张云雷说什么想要什么杨九郎就一定送上。就连张云雷平日里爱抽上几口的烟，杨九郎都会替他想着藏起来。

那副嗓子金贵得狠，可不能因为那些烟就毁掉了。虽然张云雷说不打紧，也不愿意为了杨九郎多唱几句。张云雷说他唱戏是为了吃饭，是找别人要钱，他不愿意张口要杨九郎的钱。

哪怕他知道杨九郎乐意把钱都砸给他。

也许哪一天我不想再唱了，那时候你还愿意听，我就只唱给你一个人听。张云雷这样说着，也顺便从杨九郎身上掏出烟来点上。

杨九郎是劝不动张云雷的，只能小心记下张云雷一切需要注意的事情，替他留心着。哪怕张云雷再不跟他胡闹，可是这样的亲密，杨九郎多少都会觉得自己和别人是不一样的。

张云雷不爱碰他，但是却在杨九郎眼睛里装满对成亲的渴望的时候又酸溜溜地问杨九郎是不是想成亲。

喜欢就要直说，在唇瓣擦过去马上就要碰到的时候，杨九郎停了下来。他抬起头，看见张云雷毫无波澜只有清冷的目光的那一刻，他便决定放弃。

“角儿，我知道也许我不能够陪在你身边很久。可是我想过要感化你，让你觉得这世间再苦也是有人会陪在你身边的。”

“我想过很多次我要是离开了，你是不是也会舍不得。”杨九郎摩挲着柜子上的那一排排盒子，“可是我想明白了，是我先来打扰的你，你不愿意和我闹，也将就了我这许多时日，这一切终究是我自己自作多情。”

“家里人很早就在催我了，替我说媒，要我成亲。可我知道，我就算做出了那些荒唐的事情，可也只是喜欢你。”

肖想已久的唇贴了过来，杨九郎还想把很多的话说出口，可是都没能够。他第一次觉得张云雷的吻热烈，像是带着决绝，他欢喜疯了，紧紧地拥抱着张云雷。

像是打开了口，杨九郎甘愿把自己的屁股翘起来，甘愿用腿缠住张云雷的腰。从前他不敢造次，搂着张云雷的脖子就去蹭张云雷的脸。

梦中的人来到了自己的面前，终于给了他回应，在顶进去的那一刻杨九郎感觉到了酸爽，他闭上了眼睛。

“九郎，九郎......”张云雷退出来的时候，去亲了亲杨九郎。听到声音的杨九郎转过身来，窝进张云雷的怀里去。

“我在这里。”

04

这世间的喜爱全都是由缘由的。张云雷不记得第一次见杨九郎是什么样的情景了，他只知道那个杨家的少爷真是有钱，每一回都往台上扔最贵的东西。他不喜欢这样的举动，每一回都在心里默默嫌弃。

直到有一次他在后台，听见唱小花旦和别人吵架，杨九郎在那里傻乎乎地劝解。最后杨九郎吃力不讨好地退出来，张云雷站直着身子看杨九郎转过来看向自己。

张云雷第一次觉得那做无用功的人有点傻气，傻到可爱。尤其是杨九郎咧着嘴角，笑着行礼过来不知道如何站立拘束紧张的样子。

真是可爱，但是他和张云雷到底还是两个世界的人。

风一样的少爷好像真的耐得住性子，坐在下面吃茶看戏。他懂得杨九郎对他的所有心思，后台的每一次求见，送来爱吃的点心，张云雷眼皮都在跳动，最后也只是送了回去。

他不信人世间的感情，他也知道，对杨九郎的那么点欢喜也并不能够改变什么。他看着杨九郎在自己面前欢喜又紧张的模样，又听着外面那些说着的杨家对杨九郎的教诲和逼迫。

可是杨九郎从来没对张云雷说过这些。

见到杨九郎父亲的那天，张云雷只是觉得这一天总该来了。虽然他把对杨九郎的欢喜藏得淡淡的，但终归有一点痕迹，他偶尔会和杨九郎出去吃饭，请杨九郎来看戏，他总是在杨九郎被推辞到快要放弃的时候又拉杨九郎一把。好让他看到那么点希望。

杨九郎的父亲对他说，我们九郎要做的事情还有很多。他应该去成家立业，去娶妻生子，而不是整天都泡在戏园子里和唱戏的人胡闹。

胡闹两个字张云雷真的担当不起，他说着自己和杨九郎从未有过那种关系，杨九郎的父亲除了沉默那眼中也有怀疑。

“他天天往戏园子里跑。”杨九郎的父亲敲了敲桌子，“有时候一天都看不到他的影子。”

“他送给我的东西我都没有收，他说要来学唱戏，我也都没教给他，我懂分寸。”张云雷这样回道，“往戏园子里跑是他的事情，腿在他的身上只有他自己做主。”

“您懂分寸就好，也希望您劝一劝他。他总说年纪还小，不想娶妻，可是我在他这般大的时候，已经有他了。”

所以有了张云雷应了杨九郎吃饭，所以有了楼下那十里红妆的热闹。张云雷看向那漫不经心却又注定的场面，看着杨九郎眼中向往又欢喜的目光，他的心沉了下去。

杨九郎是渴望成亲的。

跟着杨九郎胡闹实在是因为那一天的杨九郎太委屈了，他看不得杨九郎把头一点一点地低下去，他听不得杨九郎说角儿，我做了那么多荒唐事哪怕得不到回应我也在乎你那些话。

张云雷知道，只要他袒露那么点主动，只要他默许了杨九郎勾过来的手指，他就再也见不到杨九郎。可是那一刻他只是想要把杨九郎抱在怀里，紧紧地搂住那寸他早就想要搂住的腰，亲上他早就想要亲上去的那片唇。

他张云雷今日就把这个罪名担下来，他要拥有占据杨九郎身体的每一寸，他看着杨九郎为他颤抖又紧紧抱住自己的样子，他欢喜但他也痛苦。

世间的感情，张云雷不信。但是当杨九郎问他想不想要成亲，问他心里到底有没有把自己和别人区分开的那一刻，张云雷是想告诉杨九郎的。

他虽然不信感情，不愿成亲，但如果是杨九郎，他甚至动了想要去成亲的心思，和杨九郎。如果是和杨九郎穿上那婚服，他好像也不是不可以。

杨九郎走的那天，张云雷帮他穿好了衣服，西装扣子扣到最上面一颗，完完整整。张云雷说，九郎，以后别扣错扣子了。张云雷说，这次就当我们的洞房花烛夜。

太混蛋了，张云雷看着杨九郎欢天喜地地出门，笑着说他下次来的时候一定要带上张云雷爱吃的那家糕点。他给了杨九郎希望，给了杨九郎近乎渺茫的希望，给杨九郎留着那么点念想。

上次我去买，都没买到。杨九郎撇着嘴有些不甘地说道。

那个时候张云雷心里想着的是杨九郎央着他唱的戏，他还没有唱给杨九郎听。

05

杨九郎没再来了，戏园子里的戏张云雷也不常去唱了。没人知道他们是怎么了，张云雷坐在台下看戏，别人瞧见了他还会问他：张老板呀，今儿个还不唱戏吗？我记得之前杨家那位少爷常来看你的戏，如今也不来了。

张云雷只是摇着头笑了笑，他说还有新的角儿要捧，他不再上台唱戏了。

早些年来成角儿的名声和钱财已经够张云雷后半辈子的生活了，他把戏园子盘了下来，也不带新徒弟，每天就是喝茶看戏。

不同的话，就是张云雷比以前抽烟更凶了些。

不用上台更不用保护着嗓子了，也没有人在张云雷耳边念叨着少抽烟把他的烟藏起来却又在张云雷摸不到烟却又沉默地发着脾气的时候摸给他一根烟。

想念这种事情从前张云雷不屑做，但是他学会了想念杨九郎。哪怕不见面，杨九郎的消息张云雷还是能够听到。

杨家少爷的大婚阵势摆得很大，好想要让城中每一个人都瞧见这份喜悦。说是娶了什么张家的千金，人家笑着杨九郎这辈子就喜欢和姓张的打交道。

张家的千金是漂亮，二八年纪，未嫁人也只是因为一心想嫁到杨家去。人家说，张家的千金一嫁进去就九郎哥哥、九郎哥哥地喊着。

娇妻在侧，也该着杨九郎不爱来听戏。

这些话张云雷只是听着，烟抽得更凶些。什么喜欢和姓张的打交道，什么九郎哥哥的喊着。他比杨九郎还小些，都没喊过杨九郎哥哥，在床上的时候也只是亲着九郎的唇喊着九郎。

在戏园子看到杨九郎，张云雷有那么一刻觉得是他自己思念过度才有的幻觉。他的身上还有着烟味，脸也消瘦了很多，好在还没有很邋遢，和杨九郎遥遥相望倒也无话。

“你来了。”这是张云雷说的第一句话，他坐下来，把茶倒上去，给杨九郎递过去了一杯，说出了他的第二句话，“喝喝茶吧，是好茶。”

就是比不过杨家的龙井茶。

戏园子里不好说话，直到回了宅子里杨九郎才急切起来。杨九郎想要上前抓住张云雷的手，可是手抬了起来又放了下去。

“我，反抗过了。”杨九郎低着头。

06

没有亲吻，两人只是静静地站着。过了很久，张云雷笑着摸出一根烟，当着杨九郎的面点了起来。

“角儿，少抽点烟。”杨九郎咬着唇，最后干涩地喊出了那一声角儿。

“我已经不是角儿了，不上台唱戏了，没关系。”张云雷看着那么点火光，没看向杨九郎，“你反不反抗和我无关，那是你的人生，你要过的日子。”

“可是......”

哪有什么可是，张云雷把烟圈吐出来，点上一点香，看向杨九郎：“我还未祝你，新婚燕尔，正是得意之时。”

杨九郎急促地走上前，张开双臂抱住了张云雷。久违的拥抱让张云雷浑身僵硬，把头搭在杨九郎的肩膀上，回拥住杨九郎的腰。

那腰瘦下去了一圈，新婚的人容易消瘦吗，不然杨九郎为什么瘦下去了那么多。在杨九郎抓着张云雷的衣角想要分开的时候，张云雷扣着他的腰，没放开杨九郎。

“我不要你的贺喜，我想来戏园子，我想听你唱戏。”杨九郎这时候才把眼泪流下来，家里的人逼他成亲的时候他没哭，把他关起来不让他去戏园子看戏他也没哭。可是他在张云雷面前哭了。

好不容易等到成亲之后，杨九郎得了空就听到了张云雷不再唱戏的事情。他不管一切来了戏园子，看到了张云雷。不在台上的张云雷清瘦了太多，浑身也都是烟味，只有拥抱的时候杨九郎才真切地感觉到他是在抱着张云雷。

“没什么遗憾了，不唱戏也没什么。”张云雷捧着杨九郎的脸，“我不能够再上台了，我不会再上台了。”

张云雷还是没能把那些预谋中的注定说出口，杨九郎走的那一刻他甚至没有看杨九郎。他还是那个对杨九郎爱答不理的角儿，还是那个别人口中清冷孤傲不好靠近的张云雷。

他们都说，杨九郎不值得，年少的时候发了疯着了魔对戏园的名角儿上了心。到底是唱戏的人薄情寡义，可好在后来杨九郎醒悟了过来，娶亲成家，接手家业。

没人好奇为什么张云雷不再上台，不再唱戏，更多时候他连戏园子都不去了，只是在自己的家里抽着烟高兴的时候哼着曲儿。

张云雷张老板没有娶亲，他说他这辈子就不相信人间的感情。

但当他从自己许久都没拉开的小柜子里翻出满柜子的烟的时候，他的手还是顿了顿。伺候的下人说，这是九郎少爷嘱咐着把烟放在这里的，他说您不会翻这柜子的，这样您就可以不用抽那么多的烟了。

他弯下腰，捡起刚刚被他不小心翻到地上的烟，好像忽然就听到来自很远的声音。那声音很温柔，是哄着他的，在劝他不要抽烟。

如果世间的一切他都不相信，如果曾经他也有想过改变自己的念头，那也只是因为遇见了那个人。他还没把自己满腔的喜欢和思念都说出口，他给杨九郎的只有冷漠和爱搭不理，偶尔一次的胡闹。

他们这辈子，也许就这样了。

他这一生，也就这样了。

Fin


End file.
